The Hunter And The Demon
by AngelGemma
Summary: Set after the season 9 finale and for some odd reason (I really have no clue) Joanna Beth Harvelle is back! (Yeah I know weird right) And well she's outdoors (Doing what, I don't know) and there's someone out there with her... So! *Claps hands* Have fun reading and please review. Have fun! (That is the weirdest summary I've ever done... ). Continuing this fanfiction. Please R&R.
1. The Hunter And The Demon

**Hey. Hey look! It's *Drum Roll* Another kinda saddish fanfiction... -_- But I hope you likey :) R & R. **

* * *

"Who's there?" Joanna Beth Harvelle called out softly, glancing around. The shotgun in her hands was cocked and ready to fire as she stared into the dark.

"No-one." Came the reply, whispered softly from behind her against the shell of her ear. Jo whirled around, lifting the shotgun to fire but the person was gone.

"Someone." The voice came again and a breath of air rustled Jo's blonde hair away from her neck. Jo spun around again but was met with an empty silence. She nearly stamped her foot to the ground in annoyance.

"Your worst nightmare." That voice, behind her once more and this time Jo turned before they even finished talking, shotgun raised. But they were gone. Vanished like the wind. And Jo closed her eyes, knuckles turning white against the metal of the shotgun. Her brown eyes fluttered open and they stared numbly into the blinding dark.

"Dean?" Jo's voice trembled softly and her whole body shook slightly.

"Closer." A body pressed against Jo's back and she could feel their breathing; slow and steady. Through it there was the measured and mesmerising beat of a heart. A hand reached around Jo and wrapped around the shotgun, fingers brushing hers tantalizingly. Jo closed her eyes and breathed in shakily before wrenching the shotgun away from the hold. She stepped forward and spun, blonde hair flying in a ray of light. She levelled the shotgun and the barrel came to a stop before the man's face. Jo's heartbeat sped up and her breath quickened as she took in the man before her.

He was taller than her; not by much, but still taller. His brown hair was short and spiked roughly, obviously from hands being run through it. He was bowlegged and stood with the air of someone who knew that he was going to win the coming fight, who knew that he was special. And his eyes; they were fanfiction green and sparkled in the dying dark while the smile curving his lips never once reached their depths.

"Dean…" Jo whispered, the tip of the shotgun slowly wavering in her grasp. Dean's smile grew and he tipped his head in acknowledgement.

"Joanna." His voice was deep and dark, holding an edge of harshness that cut at Jo.

"What are you doing here?" Jo hardened her voice, letting the shotgun fall to her side as she glanced away from those hypnotic eyes. Dean smirked as he began to circle Jo, breathing in the scent of her perfume when he walked behind her. He pulled a knife from the belt of his jeans; its edge was smooth at the tip but turned into jagged serrations halfway along and the handle made of wood. By the light of the moon strange letters could be seen etched into the blade.

"Looking for you." Dean leaned in and breathed against Jo's hair, curling his free hand amongst the locks before letting go and circling back to her front. He smirked again and began to tap the blade of the knife against the palm of his hand. Jo watched the motion as the edge caught Dean's skin and tore it, letting blood loose. She started; stopping as a faint orange light also seeped from the wound. Brown eyes wide in horror, Jo looked back up to piercing green eyes just as they turned black.

Jo stumbled back, lifting the shotgun, barrel aimed for Dean's face. He chuckled softly, his black eyes watching her intently.

"Who are you? What have you done with Dean?" Jo's finger tightened slightly on the trigger but she refrained from shooting. Dean laughed genuinely, his head rolling back on his shoulders before he looked at Jo, his face serious again.

"Honey, I am Dean." He stepped forward, batting the barrel of the shotgun from his face and pressing his lips to Jo's ear.

"Your precious Dean." His voice was lilting and teasing as he laughed softly against Jo's neck, brushing the hair from her shoulder.

"You're not him." Jo shoved Dean back, swinging the shotgun back up and making to fire. The butt recoiled into her shoulder as rock salt burst everywhere. Dean dodged to the side and the particles went flying past him, scattering into the night air.

"Careful Jo. You wouldn't want to harm this hot thing." Dean tutted disapprovingly as he stood up straight, dusting an invisible piece of lint from the shoulder of his leather jacket. Dean looked back up, the knife resuming its tapping against his palm.

"I mean, you've always had a crush on me." Dean raised an eyebrow above black eyes and smirked, relishing in the quiet Jo sent back his way.

"Little school-girl Jo. Always the little sister, always the second option." Dean taunted, his eyes flicking down Jo's body then back up to her brown eyes. He motioned at her with the knife and laughed mockingly.

"You'll never be perfect." Dean jeered and Jo's eyes flickered away, her jaw set.

"Not like you, huh _Dean_? Always letting Sam down." Jo muttered back, watching as Dean's black eyes glanced away. Jo took a step forward.

"Not that you care anymore. Now that you have no soul." Jo goaded, hoping to reach Dean past the demon. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair, spiking it even more.

"You still don't get it. _I am Dean_. This-" Dean spread his arms wide, displaying all that he had.

"-Is me. Ask dearest Sammy yourself." He dropped his arms and whirled away, shoulders stooped slightly.

"There's nothing anyone can do to change that." Looking back over his shoulder Dean smirked, his gaze downcast. Jo watched him intently and she frowned.

"Dean…?" Jo asked once again, this time with familiarity in her voice; albeit uncertain and hesitant. Dean turned around fully and this time his smirk was sad.

"Hey Jo." He whispered softly. Jo bit her lower lip, eyes filled now with sorrow. Dean's black eyes flickered and slowly faded back to his natural-born fanfiction green.

"Dean." Jo lowered the shotgun, rushing forward to hug Dean before he put his hand up to stop her.

"Nothing good will come from it Jo." He whispered sadly, smiling forlornly. He lowered his hand, gazing at the cut on it which at such had stopped bleeding; both blood and orange light. Jo looked at the dried trail of blood on Dean's palm as well, as he brushed it with his thumb.

"Dean if this is truly you." Jo looked back up to Dean's eyes, taking in the different shades of green that came to complete the beauty.

"Then I'll accept that." Jo took another step forward, ignoring that Dean stepped back. She followed him and he kept his gaze to the ground.

"You'll regret it." Dean whispered, looking back up at Jo through his long lashes, eyes as black as sin. He smirked harshly at her before he vanished into thin air, leaving Joanna Beth Harvelle to the suffocating dark.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked Demon!Dean (I really don't understand why people put a ! between two words to describe someone... Like why can't someone just say 'Demon Dean'... Honestly... Oh well...) I hope you liked this and please review.. Oh yeah and if you happen to wonder why Jo is alive (I wonder it too...) lets just say that somehow she's alive again... Hey maybe when (SPOILERS! (Not that you didn't just read a HUGE spoiler...)) Crowley stopped Gavin from dying it created Paradox-y stuff and Jo came back to life... (But she never contacted Sam and Dean during that time... Or something...) Anywho, again, hope you liked :) **


	2. The Boy With The Demon Blood

**So here's a chapter two :) I hope you like it and that it lives up to the first part. **

**If you don't like the continuation I'm writing of this fic than just pretend that the chapters onward don't exist and we'll all be for the merrier ^_^ **

**But anyway I hope you likey. Enjoy. **

* * *

The boy with the demon blood finished cutting through the bone and sinew of the vampire's neck, wiping a fleck of blood from his cheek with the back of his hand; smearing it even more. He breathed out deeply before throwing the machete down onto the decapitated vampire.

Turning away indifferently, he took the ringing phone from his jacket pocket, flipping it open without a care and waiting for the other side to speak.

He could hear them breathing, the sound soft and barely there but a few seconds after answering the phone there was someone speaking.

"Sam?" The voice was feminine, small and to the ears of the youngest Winchester; strangely familiar. "Are you there?" The woman asked quickly, almost impatiently.

"Jo?" Sam stood up straight, more alert now as he glanced back at the dead vampire, rubbing more blood from his face but again succeeding only in spreading it further.

He swooped down to pick up the machete, cleaning it roughly on his sleeve and turning away.

"What are you-" He began.

Joanna Beth Harvelle cut him off impatiently, "Is Dean there?" Her voice was strong and confident yet even Sam could hear the note of trepidation that cursed it.

He popped open the trunk of the black '67 Chevy Impala that lay further along the wharf and dropped the machete on top of the concealed compartment, exchanging it for the container of fuel, flip-phone held between his right ear and shoulder.

Jaw clenched slightly against unpleasant memories, Sam walked back to the vampire, dumping the fuel next to it as he held the phone in his hand again, back to the side of his face, glancing down with a grief that couldn't be spoken.

"No, he's not." He shook off the feeling and began to pour the fuel over the vampire, dousing it completely. "Sorry Jo," Sam narrowed his eyes, brow angled in sorrow as he took the lighter from his pocket.

"Do you know where he is?" Hesitation rimmed Jo's voice, uncertain as to if she wanted to know the answer.

The decapitated vampire body lay on the ground, unmoving and Sam stared at it for a while, head tilted slightly and eyes mourning a body that wasn't before him.

Sighing, he flicked the lighter and a small, bright lick of orange fire reared up, dancing in the faint wind.

"No." His fingers unclenched and the lighter fell from his tight grip, spinning and spinning till it hit the vampire and caught aflame, burning fiercely. The smell of burnt meat seared the air and Sam wrinkled his nose before turning away, leaving the fire to do its job and get rid of the evidence.

"Sam," Jo started, her voice wavering and quiet. "What happened to him?" The whispered query broke the silence just as Sam opened the Impala's driver-side door and slid in behind the wheel.

The key turned in the ignition and the engine started up at the turn of Sam's hand, Jo's question remaining unanswered for several tense, silent minutes.

"Sam?" The phone was still clasped in Sam's hand tightly his elbow resting on the window as he drove with his right hand, putting the Impala into gear one-handed and steering away from the wharf into town.

"I don't know," Sam replied tersely, jaw still clenched in slight anger and sadness as he drove a bit too wild and fast for the limits of the road. "Really?" Jo asked, nearly scoffing in disbelieve at his statement.

Once again Sam fell into silence, his fingers beating out a rhythm on the steering wheel. He could hear Jo breathing through the phone and it was slightly breathless and above it was the sound of a shotgun being reloaded.

"You in trouble?" Sam asked, concerned and hoping to steer the conversation out of a place he desperately didn't want to go.

"I'm fine," Came the answer as Jo finished loading her gun, checking all the pieces and appendages for working order. "Just had a run in with big and scary-" Her light and airy voice turned hard as she continued, "-your brother."

Hand tightened on steering wheel and nearly sent the car from the road but Sam kept calm, "Are you hurt?" He almost dreaded the reply to come.

"No, just damage to my pride," Jo said, a smile lingering on her breath. Sam glanced around outside the Impala before fixating back through the front screen.

"How about we meet up?" She continued on in a more serious voice as her breath began to flow faster; a sign of her pace quickening. "No." Sam countered quickly, nearly instantaneously after she'd asked the question.

"Sam, we'll work better together." Came the contradictive reply, almost exasperatedly as if Jo couldn't believe he'd had the nerve to reject her help.

A pause. Thinking and considering; pros and cons. An answer.

"Meet me at Rufus's cabin."

* * *

**So did you like that? Do you want me to continue? Any points I should add or reconsider, fix anything up? Please review and tell me. I really want to know if I should continue this. :) Hope you like this chapter anyway. **


	3. Fairy Tales

**And! Chapter three is up! I was so annoyed because I wrote this at Dad's then I went to Mum's without putting it on my USB -_- Then I remembered that I'd sent it to my friend on facebook! So Yay! Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when- okay enough of that, please enjoy =) ^_^ (Going to have that blooming song stuck in my head now -_- ).**

* * *

The door opening, the small creaking of its rusty, unoiled hinges, the scrape as the bottom corner hit the floor where the planks bumped up a bit higher than usual.

Sam turned from his seat at the table, laptop before him to see a girl, shorter in stature than his elder brother, with wavy blonde hair and sweet doe brown eyes walk in. She was clad in worn, somewhat torn jeans, a pale blue tank top that gently revealed the angles of her stomach and to complete the image were dark brown scuffed boots and a silver id bracelet encircling the right wrist.

Standing up slowly, Sam carefully walked over to Joanna, the corner of his lip upturned in a smile.

He looked her over and a sense of almost relief washed across Jo when the gaze was so unlike his brothers; this was merely a check on her health to decide her welfare and she was grateful for it.

"Nice bracelet," Sam complimented as he stopped in front of her, tilting his head a bit to read her name written in curved script across the pressed metal.

Jo grinned, lifting up on her tiptoes to hug Sam tightly and endearingly. "Nice hair," She taunted loftily, pulling away and flicking at his locks.

Raising an eyebrow Sam went to the kitchen and took two beers from the small fridge, gesturing for Joanna to take a seat.

"So tell me," Sam handed over the beer to Jo, cracking his own open and taking a decidedly unhealthy swig, "What happened?"

His voice was weary and seemed as if nothing could surprise him anymore.

"Dean-" Jo began before biting her bottom lip and going with, "-_He_ found me and I thought everything was normal." She tilted her head in acknowledgement, "A bit weird but normal."

She took a sip from her freshly-opened beer, musing with her thoughts, "Then his eyes turned black." Looking over at Sam, her worst fears were revealed; the demon was real. Sam lowered his eyes to the tabletop, running his fingers over the multiple scratches that marred the wood.

Jo narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward slightly and reading his face intently. Sam glanced up at her then inclined back on his chair, watching the black screen of the turned off TV; the darkness reminded him of repressed memories and he started to get lost in its depth.

"It's true isn't it?" Jo asked quietly, watching the young Winchester intently. "There's no demon possessing Dean; he _is _the demon."

Sam slowly turned back to Jo, observing her sadly for a moment then he began to speak.

"You ever heard about the tale of Cain and Abel, Jo?"

She sat back in her chair and shrugged, "I heard the story back at the Roadhouse; mum told me. What about it?"

"So get this… It's all true."

Joanna started to interrupt, almost went to scoff at the words that tumbled from Sam, as if on their own turn. Sam cut over whatever she was going to say.

"Cain became a demon after offering his soul in replacement for Abel's. He tried to end his life but the Mark of Cain brought him back. Cain collected specific demons to become Knights of Hell and wreaked havoc upon Earth till he reformed; kinda. Cain ended up killing all the Knights except for one; Abaddon."

Sam stood up, tearing his colour-changing eyes away from the TV, taking another drink of beer morosely. "In order to kill Abaddon, Dean had to take the Mark from Cain and wield the First Blade; it's the only thing that could kill her. Not even Ruby's knife could harm her."

Sighing, he ran his hands through his shoulder-length brown hair. Jo nodded slowly; her lips parted a slight bit before she bit the lower one in concentration.

"So this _Mark of Cain_ turned Dean into a demon?" She tilted her head, her hair falling across the left shoulder in sweeping motions of golden light. Sam shrugged, nodding slightly in agreement.

"Some fairy tale," Was muttered by the girl dryly. "How do we stop him?"

Sam threw his hands up in the air, spilling a few drops of his beer across the wooden floor. "No clue."

"I mean the First Blade could probably do it but Dean has that and only he can use it." He shrugged and slumped back in his chair, tapping the beer bottle against his lips.

"Weaknesses? Strengths? Anything?" Light caught the sliver bracelet on Jo's wrist as she spun it, running the links through her fingers, tracing the letters that curved together to form her name.

"Well he has superhuman strength, can kill demons with a touch, telekinesis, render people mute, ability to teleport other beings and also nullify demon powers. That's what I got so far; I have no clue if demon traps can hold him or what salt and holy water does but-"

Sam got up again, leaving his beer next to the laptop. He walked from the room, leaving Jo to mull over her thoughts. Barely less than thirty seconds later he returned.

And held between thumb and forefinger was a bullet. Turning it around so Jo could see, Sam revealed the tiny pentagram carved into its base.

"Put one of these in him and it'll stop him short; won't kill but he won't be smoking out, teleporting or any other demon powers." Sam smiled grimly down upon Jo who tilted her head the other way.

"Can he even smoke out?" She asked, eyebrow raised as Sam simply sighed and looked at her as if to say 'really?' "Just a question."

Joanna stood up, walking over to Sam and taking the bullet from him. "So we shoot Dean with one of these; what then? We hog-tie him in a steel-plated room for the rest of eternity?"

The corner of Sam's mouth turned up in a smile that could almost be considered a smirk. Or evil. Or an evil smirk.

"Then we cure him."

* * *

**So, cliffhanger much? Not really... Though the end of next chapter should be a bigger one =D Anyway hope you liked and please review. =) **


	4. Bond, James Bond

**So this didn't really end on a cliffhanger cause I thought it would end later on in the story but that's okay =) Hopefully the cliffy comes in the next chapter or so . Anyway hope you enjoy =) **

* * *

"So any heads up where Dean is?" Joanna called across to Sam as she spun the small dagger in her hand, flipping it from handle to tip while reading the newspaper. Over the table sat Sam, tapping away at his laptop, searching and searching for a sign.

"No." He replied tersely for the 7th time that past hour.

Jo rolled her eyes, leaning on the table, elbows scrunching up the discarded newspaper. "Tell me more about this cure-thingy." She stabbed her dagger into the wooden table and leaned next to it, chin in palms.

"Like I said; it involves curing a demon and turning them back into a human," Sam waved his hand nonchalantly through the air before going back to his laptop. "And why can't you do it again?" Jo asked, leaning back to rock in her chair.

"Because if I do then Hell closes over and I die," Sam muttered.

Jo shrugged, "Doesn't sound so-"

"-Found something!"

Sam got up and turned the laptop round to face Jo, coming around to her side of the table.

On the screen was the guest list to a high-up function party. Sam pointed to one of the names, his face grim yet at the same time, eager.

Staring at the small words, Jo was confronted by the name; Dean Vader.

She turned to Sam, flicking her hair over her shoulder as he leaned on the back of her chair; awaiting her response, somewhat grimly.

"How do you know that's him?" She raised an eyebrow, a small smirk on her lips.

Sam walked back to his side of the table, dragging the laptop over. "Who else would use a Star Wars reference as their name?" He grinned, though it never reached his eyes and it echoed sadness.

The dagger was pulled from the wooden table and Joanna started to twirl it again; thoughtful. "So, if he knew that you'd know that…" She looked at Sam seriously, biting her lower lip gently.

"Yeah; he's expecting us." The boy with the demon blood sighed heavily and began to tap away at the keyboard as Jo looked down at the newspaper under her arms, spying the small article to the side; two brothers had been brutally murdered; stabbed to death by an unidentified assailant.

One had been barely six months old and his elder was four and a half.

Jo quickly grabbed the newspaper and folded it up, hiding the article. Sam looked across at her enquiringly but she smiled forcibly and turned away. The hunt for Dean Winchester was on.

* * *

"Sam we have to do something about your hair," Joanna mused, mostly to herself as she watched Sam look up a few final things on his laptop. He glanced up at her; confused. "Like what?"

Smiling, her face radiant and eyes amused, Jo held up her dagger. Sam looked at it, confused for half a second before his green eyes widened. "No."

He backed up a bit, straightening his suit with an air of finality. "Oh come on Sam," Jo whined, pouting her bottom lip, "Dean's going to easily recognize you with that hair." She waved the dagger tauntingly, teasing it through the air.

"I'm pretty sure he's going to recognize me anyway, Jo. I am his brother," Sam grinned, one side of his mouth upturned as he tucked away Ruby's knife. "Why do I have to wear a wig then?" Jo frowned, readjusting the black wig atop her head.

Sam shrugged, "Cause I said so." And with Joanna glaring at him and seriously contemplating how well her aim was with a dagger, Sam turned away.

Spread over the table were a few props for that night; He took a silver ring that matched the one he wore on his left hand and tossed it across to Jo. Slipping it on her ring finger, she marched to the door, one hand on the hip of her black cocktail dress, the other holding the purse that fitted perfectly to the size of her handgun and dagger.

Following after her, Sam got into the Impala and they took off for the party.

* * *

Upon arrival they lined up behind the other guests. Before them was a heavily-built fellow who'd seen too many meals, his petite wife at his arm. He nodded to them and Sam smiled back, striking up a conversation.

Sure that the couples attention was away from her, Jo reached around the man and took his invitation from his jacket pocket, discreetly covering up the name on it with her hand. She chanced a glance at Sam and smiled, brushing her hair over her shoulder; the signal.

Ending the conversation as the couple before them went to hand in their invitation, Sam didn't even return the smile; his eyes filled with worry.

"It's going to be okay Sam," Jo whispered as the large man started talking loudly and boisterously; obviously at a loss for his missing invitation. His petite wife chattered nonstop and Jo took the moment to flash the stolen invitation at the guard, allowing herself and Sam to pass through.

Confronted by the immense crowd before them, Jo held her hand out for Sam to take.

"So- Bond, Sam Bond- shall we?" She smiled, though it seemed forced and stretched as she watched the taller hunter. He sighed, glancing around and taking her hand to his elbow before walking into the crowd.

"If we must."

* * *

**Did you like that whole- Bond, Sam Bond thing? I liked it =D Matches with the title. And if you're wondering, that is Sam's alias for the night. Jo's too. Mrs Jo and Mr Sam Bond. Anywho, hope you liked it and tune in for the next update coming to a place near you (Your computer) soon! Also, the whole Dean killing the two brothers was a thing to him and Sam. It's brutal but remember he is a demon and I was kinda bored... That sounds awful, doesn't it? I was bored... Anyhow, hope you enjoyed. **


	5. Searching

**So this was fun, =D I hope you like it (This fic is going really well and I'm writing it so fast! Yay!) Read and enjoy.**

* * *

The servant held out a silver tray of delicate glasses to Joanna and she graciously took one in her gloved hand, nodding her thanks. Sam declined tersely and scanned the crowd; ever watchful in the air of the party.

"Lighten up Sam," Jo whispered, sipping her drink and turning to him. He glanced down at her then away, still looking. "You look too tense; you're going to draw attention." She warned, taking another drink from her glass before giving it to one of the servants and grabbing Sam's hands.

"Dance with me," She smiled lightly, pulling the taller hunter towards the dance floor and its serene music. Sam protested, "I can't be distracted, Jo."

She smiled brightly, showing teeth and muttered through them, "Then, don't look now but I found him." Sam went to look where Jo was looking but she turned them with the spur of the music, preventing his gaze. "Jo," Sam hissed warningly, trying to turn again but still Joanna moved them with dexterity.

"He hasn't seen me yet. If you turn and stare at him then he'll definitely notice," She warned before glancing past Sam's arm with the air of grace then flinching. Sam watched her carefully and a small smirk graced his lips as he started to turn them. "He saw you didn't he?"

Jo pouted and Sam looked over her black locks to catch eyes with the demon he'd follow for the rest of eternity if it meant getting his brother back; the demon that had taken over said brother in a cheating turn of fate.

Dean raised his glass in a small toast, winking a suddenly black eye before turning away with his natural-born green. Sam tensed as Dean left the main ball-room, slipping through a half-closed door. He went to follow his brother in a rush but the hand in his pulled him back.

"Where're you going?" Jo asked in a hissing whisper, glancing around at their surroundings. "We have to catch him now," Sam spoke back hurriedly, swinging to find the door over the crowd. "Sam, we can't draw attention to ourselves."

Jo calmly put her hand on the crook of the hunter's elbow and began to lead them towards the door, chin tilted and proud. Sam muttered angrily, following obediently. He smiled tightly at the guests they passed, eyes never leaving that door.

"Hold," A man stopped them; his dress-wear calling him out as a guard. "Where are you going?" He glared at them sternly and Jo looked up at Sam before releasing his arm and stepping forward.

"I'm Mrs. Joanna Bond and you are?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly, subtly turning the guard to face away from the door. "Rhodes, James Rhodes, Ma'am." He gruffly extended his hand and Jo took it delicately, allowing the guard to raise it to his lips in a kiss.

Jo smiled brightly, gesturing to the party, "Some party," She tilted her head, allowing her black hair to tumble across one shoulder, revealing the other. The guard swallowed heavily, blinking rapidly, "Uh- yeah. Mr. Vader was the one to set it all up. Some kinda charity night."

Freezing in place, Jo looked over Rhodes' shoulder to Sam, watching his own eyes widen before he slipped through the door. She slowly turned to look at the party and that's when she noticed them.

They were dressed in blacks and reds, all carrying either a purse or some means to hide a weapon. Everyone at the party stopped talking and dancing, and as one they turned to face Jo and Rhodes. The guard gulped, hand wavering next to the gun at his hip.

Jo slowly stepped in front of Rhodes, not that he protested, while the guests started smiling and laughing.

And then their eyes turned black.

Jo tore the gun from Rhodes's holster and started firing; taking down the demons. They fell, cluttering the floor before their comrades but they kept coming. A demon ran up and Jo shot her elbow into his chin, sending him stumbling. Another received the hunter's heeled foot to his abdomen, going down hard. A hand grabbed Jo's wig and yanked it off and she spun, smashing her palm into their chest. They tripped back and fell as another hand grabbed Jo's upper arm and pulled her back.

Rhodes had cowered against the door he was supposed to guard and he screamed; sharply and high-pitched. A demon in the meat-suit of an old lady reached down and grabbed his head in both hands and wrenched to the side; snapped his neck and rendering him mute.

Joanna cursed and kicked back, dislocating the knee of the demon that held her. They fell back and before she could escape a fist came running across her cheek and taking out the lights.

* * *

Sam walked slowly, the door closed shut behind him. He was in a corridor and took the door to his right; he opened it and glanced in. The room was empty so he left it and went to the next one on the left, doing the same thing. He kept at it till he came to the very last door; the one at the opposite end of the corridor to which he'd come through.

Sam breathed in deeply before taking a gander and kicking the door open, walking in and sweeping his gaze through it.

There, sitting on a plush, red armchair with his ankle crossed over the knee and a glass of wine in his hand was Dean.

* * *

**So did you like****? I loved writing the fight scene and again I have to say that it still hasn't ended at the cliff hanger -_- *Sigh*... But! It should on the next chapter (That's what I keep saying..) Review and tell me your thoughts people!**

**Okay so I was asked about Jo being alive and when I get to it I'm going to be writing a side fanfic about what happened that ensured she survived. **


	6. Back In Black

**So, chapter 6! Demon Dean! Yay! Also, legit just realised after I posted chapter 5 that I named the guard; James Rhodes... Well, you know, when I wrote this continuation I never figured that War Machine was going to rock up... -_- So pretend it's a different James Rhodes. **

* * *

"Heya Sammy," Dean smirked, the corner of his lips curled up. It was a smirk that had many a lady spending her night in his company.

Splitting the silence that had fallen broke out gunshots, cracking the air. Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam showed no sign of moving from the doorway to aid Joanna. "Aren't you gonna help her?" He asked, tutting disapprovingly.

"She'll be fine," Sam whispered in reply, turning slightly to close the door behind himself. Dean nearly gaped in amazement, "You sure?"

The echoing sound of Rhodes' scream bounded to them and Dean put on a serious tone just before it was cut short, "She could die."

Face impassive, Sam turned to faced his brother fully, "She knew what she signed up for."

Smirk back in place. "Oh Sam, you're sending chills down my back," He mock-shuddered, sipping at his wine. Not even moving at the statement, Sam spoke, "Why're you doing this?"

"Hello; Demon." Dean spread his arms, both feet to the floor, and bowed his head slightly. Falling back to his original position, he swirled his drink, watching it musingly. He started to sigh.

"I'm so disappoi-"

"You killed those children," Sam snarled, cutting over the remark. Dean looked up, a light pout quavering on his bottom lip. He sniffed, indifferent, "So you heard about that?" He rolled his head back and grinned self-satisfactorily, "I'm famous."

Sam scoffed, looking at the floor, "Jo tried to hide it." Muttered; disbelieving the cruel fate of life.

The eldest Winchester laughed, "Always the hero; key to my hear-" And then froze, tilting his head to observe Sam at a different angle. And then it dawned.

He slowly started to laugh; quiet and seductive. "Oh, Sammy; you have been a naughty boy." Shaking his head with a chuckle, "You can't exorcise me," Dean reproved, eyes flashing sinful black.

"No matter what's pumping through your veins," He smirked and the boy with the demon blood tensed. Laughing to himself, Dean rolled his eyes before focusing on Sam with black perception. He lounged in his armchair like it was a throne and scoffed.

"Demon blood."

He looked at Sam as he sipped his wine, swirling it unconsciously, "You're really in a funky town now, Sam." He half-smiled knowingly, a little smirk present. He looked away and blinked, eyes reverting to green again.

Jaw clenched in anger, Sam faced Dean, "I had no choice." He gestured wildly with his hand, "What was I supposed to do?!" His shout echoed loudly and while it faded Dean sat up properly; all games aside.

"You were supposed to continue on; to stay the mission. Save people, hunt things, the family business." Dean gestured to the door, "You were supposed to keep Jo out of this life; you made a promise to Ellen, just before she died, that you wouldn't let her hunt anymore. Look where that's led." His voice had risen and was touched with anger, eyes flashing dangerously.

"_We _made a promise," Whispered to the suddenly silent air as Dean fell back in his armchair. He sighed and that smirk came back. "But since Ellen's dead I guess we don't have to really uphold that oath; our mission to protect little, school-girl Joanna."

Grinning like a school kid, Dean tilted his head as if listening for something, "Hear that silence?" Unwittingly Sam cocked his head, listening to the noises around them; there weren't any. Apart from inhaled and exhaled air, there was no sound; no ringing screams or echoing gunshots that would alert him to whether or not Jo was still alive.

"What did you do?" He glared at Dean, empty hands forming fists. "What did _I_ do?" Dean pressed a hand to his chest, above his heart as if offended.

"No Sammy," He leaned forward again, a single drop of wine falling from the glass, "What did _you_ do?" Snarled and cutting, his words hit Sam and he turned to the door, wanting to wrench it open but it didn't budge.

He pulled at the handle, pushed it but nothing happened. He turned to his brother who wagged his fingers at him, "Demon."

A gun was in Sam's hand and pointed at Dean, the safety clicked off, "Where is she?" He advanced slowly, eyes narrowed. Dean laughed, "Oh where, oh where could Joanna be," He sung softly, musing. He clicked is fingers and there she was.

Jo stumbled, coming to a stand next to Dean.

"Jo!" Sam shouted, gesturing to her, his stance relieved yet still suspicious. She faced him, a small smile on her lips as Dean reached over and grabbed her hand. He turned it over and stared at it for a good while but she never pulled away.

"Jo..?" Sam called, more uncertain this time and half-heartedly. A smirk took over her smile and Jo sat on the edge of Dean's armchair, hands still together. With a quick glance at Sam she leaned over and kissed Dean; passionately and taking her time.

Sam's eyes widened and his grip on the gun tightened as she looked back up at him. Dean smirked at his brother.

And Joanna Beth Harvelle's eyes turned black.

* * *

**And my cliffhanger! Finally... *Sigh* And Dean set it all up. What an assbutt... Hey, thoughts; should the demon be named Jo or should she have her own personal name? (FYI she won't be around for long; maybe a chapter or two but a different name might help discern between her and Jo). **


	7. The Whore and The Power Play

**Weird chapter title name, eh? But, my cliffhanger! How did you like it? Hope you like this chapter =D Anywho. To the chapter! Oh and did anyone notice in the last chapter where Dean told Sam that's he's in a Funky Town? And how that's one of their codes for being in trouble- basically Dean's way of telling Sam he's (Sam) is in trouble from messing with Demon blood again. **

* * *

Cursing, Sam went to lunge forward but Dean put a warning arm around Jo and pulled her partially into his lap. "Uh ah," He tutted; smirking. Jo swung her arm around Dean's shoulders, the other hand resting on his chest. Her black eyes blinked slowly and she smiled that pretty smile of hers.

"Jo…" Sam's voice cracked a bit; he couldn't lose Jo as well as his brother. The black eyes left and for all the world, it looked like the girl Sam considered a close friend; almost a sister.

But it wasn't Joanna Beth Harvelle.

"The name is Jahi,_Sammy_," The demon within Jo spoke, her gaze downturned on Sam even though he was standing taller than her. Her voice, though it was Jo's, was different; higher and loftier. Sam stood up a little straighter, as if that tiny difference in vocals had made him realise who it was before him.

"The Whore?" He raised an eyebrow at his brother, hiding his grim and sorrow within that expression, "How appropriate." His grip tightened on his handgun and he slowly brought it around to hold it in both hands, just to the front of his hip. "What are you gonna do with that, Sam? Shoot me?"

Dean took the last sip from his wine and stared into the bottom of his glass as Jahi pouted, an evil glare in her eyes as she looked at Sam. "That's racist," She muttered and was ignored by the brothers. "Hush," Was all Dean said and then she couldn't speak; a trick that the demon had picked up from the Father of Murder.

"So, Sammy," Dean was musing and he seemed awfully intent on his empty glass. "Where do we go from here? You gonna kill me?" Impassive face, Sam held up his gun, clicking off the safety and aiming it at his Wayward brother.

"You once promised Dad that if I went down the wrong path that'd you'd kill me. You didn't." Sam's voice was quiet, low and serious. Dean, however, raised an eyebrow and smirked, "We're going to talk about our feelings now?"

"I won't let you go down the same way I did," Sam ignored his brother's statement who put a hand over his heart. "I feel so special."

"But…" Dean started to whisper, tracing a pattern on Jahi's leg. "Enough of these games." Black eyes flooded over and Dean stood up, letting Jahi stumble away. He took the First Blade from within his leather jacket and the Mark on his arm glowed through the sleeve.

Just as Dean went to rush his brother, Sam held up his right hand and splayed the fingers. An invisible tugging sensation washed over Dean and it felt as if something was pulling at him; tearing him up from the inside out.

"This tickles," He smirked, taking a step forward past Sam's powers. The force lessened until Sam couldn't hold back the demon and Dean struck, swinging his arm.

The young Winchester dodged the strike and rolled, coming to his feet and turning. Dean slashed with the First Blade again and Sam leaned out of the way, connecting his fist with the oldest Winchester's cheek bone.

Jahi let out a hiss and came forward, punching Sam to the chin followed by quick shots to his chest and a foot to his abdomen. He went flying back. With a crash to the wall, Sam slumped and Jahi went to run at him. His hand was back up and she froze, pain and anger all over her face.

Through the distraction, Dean made to attack his little brother but Sam held up his gun, aiming it true and straight. Dean paused and grinned, "You can't take us both out at once, Sammy." He raised an eyebrow, "It's one or the other.!" He lifted his arms to the side as if daring Sam to take his best shot.

Jahi blinked and her eyes flashed black before she shook her head and Jo took her place. "Sam?" She whispered, eyes wide. "Dean?" She looked over at the demon and he smirked back at her.

The Hunter's eyes drifted over to Jo and he took in the face of her, the girl that had followed them through anything and he knew. He knew then that if he chose Dean and left Jo that his brother would never forgive him; never forget till he had ripped that demon out.

And Jo seemed to understand his decision because she started to struggle, "No Sam!" She screamed and then Jahi took control again and her eyes went deepest black.

So Sam's splayed hand turned into a fist and Jahi began to cough raggedly; black smoke pouring from her mouth in clouds. Dean grinned savagely, bringing back his green eyes and with a wink; he vanished.

Sam dropped his gun and pressed that hand, instead, to his forehead; stemming the headache that threatened. Jahi coughed up more of her essence and soul, glaring at Sam as she was sent to her knees.

Retching and coughing, she braced her hands to the floor and the last of her was purged from Joanna. Grimly, Sam burned the demon, leaving a circle of fire on the ground which quickly faded.

He stumbled, woozy and a trickle of blood dribbled from his nose and down his mouth. He wiped it away, unconsciously spreading it over his face. He stumbled to Jo and grabbed her shoulders. Her brown eyes were just open and she frowned.

"Why?" Was all she asked and Sam wished he could answer it; to tell her that it was her or his brother and he didn't particularly feel like Dean hunting him down. Even if the plan had worked and Dean was cured; he still didn't have a death wish.

"Because," Sam muttered, scooping Jo into his arms as she fainted and with one last glance around the room and collecting his gun; they left.

* * *

**So did you like? As my friend keeps telling me, each time she reads the chapters- it seems like this fic is Jo/Sam and it's not... Just FYI. =) Hope you liked it anyway. Also, Jahi is this demon who was called the Whore because... Well... Why do you think? ^_^ **


End file.
